1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a photocopier, a printer, a facsimile, or the like, and more specifically, it relates to an apparatus having an opening and closing device that can be opened and closed in relation to the apparatus body.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus has opening and closing covers that can be opened and closed in relation to the apparatus body. A typical example of such opening and closing covers is a cartridge cover described in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-16062 and opened when the user replaces a process cartridge for forming an image. In addition, such opening and closing covers include a feeding tray cover on which sheets to be fed are loaded, a discharge tray cover on which discharged sheets are loaded, and a jammed-sheet removing cover for removing a sheet jammed in the apparatus body.
Some of such opening and closing covers have a handle used to open or close the cover, and a latch provided in the handle. The latch moves in conjunction with a hook fastening the cover to the apparatus body, and is used to disengage the hook.
The handle and the latch are located on one surface of the apparatus body (for example, on the front surface (the surface facing the operator)), and the opening and closing operation of the opening and closing cover can be performed from one direction (from the front) in relation to the apparatus body.
The above-described opening and closing covers have a problem where the operator who is going to operate the latch can insert their hand in the handle by mistake and fail to disengage the hook. In addition, in the case where a member covers the latch, it can be difficult to operate the latch.